Moi, dans le futur, j'ai quoi?
by Profileuse vampirique
Summary: Matt se pose des questions sur son avenir. Lui, qu'a-t-il comme futur?


**Bonjour/Bonsoir, I'm back!** Et cette fois, j'ai une fiction plutôt sérieuse (_ah bah oui, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ça!_). Bref, je vais éviter de métendre sur le sujet "Mattestunbeaugossedegeeketjel'adooooooooore", et vous laissez lire. Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer 1: **Je ne possède rien du tout, ni les personnages, ni les lieux, juste cette fiction.

**Disclaimer 2**: Un énorme merci à la **GRANDE **Akabane Girl qui a eue la **GRANDE **gentillesse de corriger mes **GRANDES **fautes. Merci à elle.

* * *

Tout avait commencé comme une soirée ordinaire à l'appartement. Cigarettes, chocolat, jeux vidéo et rire de femme. Enfin, pas que de femme. Si je voulais être précis, je dirais rire de Mello et de Halle. Mais le rire de Mello étant discret, c'était celui de Halle que j'entendais. Très beau rire, d'ailleurs. Ayant une forte tendance à me déconcentrer en pleine accélération, mais très joli.

Enfin, bref, tout avait commencé comme une soirée normale, une soirée comme celle du lundi, du mardi, du mercredi, du jeudi, du vendredi, du samedi, du dimanche, et de toutes les autres soirées précédentes. Jusqu'à ce que Mello, qui devait en avoir marre du silence qui s'était installé depuis trois petites minutes entrecoupées par le bruit de ma moto virtuelle, lance la phrase qui changea toute ma soirée.

-Moi, dans le futur, j'aurai un chien qui s'appellera River.

Halle et moi eûmes le même reflexe : stopper toute activité et dévisager Mello avec insistance. Ce que Mello ignora royalement. Concentré sur la tablette qu'il tentait de faire tenir en équilibre sur son genou, il faisait comme si de rien n'était.

-... Ok, lançai-je, et c'est tout ce que tu voulais nous dire sur ton futur ?

Relevant les yeux vers moi, il affichait une sorte de petit sourire en coin.

-Non, j'ai tout plein d'idées, mais celle-là me tient à cœur, avait-il dit en reprenant sa tablette.

Toujours souriant, il avait croqué dans sa tablette avec plaisir. Halle avait souri avant de poser sa main sur celle -non occupée à tenir une tablette- de Mello. Ce à quoi il avait répondu par un coup d'œil complice. Levant les yeux au ciel, je me remis à mon jeu vidéo.

-Eh bien moi, dans le futur, dit Halle, j'aurai une Berline noire.

À nouveau, j'avais levé les yeux au ciel, me concentrant sur ma course.

-Dans le futur, j'aurai un manteau de cuir rouge, fit Mello.

-Et moi, j'aurai un Glock 19, avait répondu Halle.

-Dans le futur, j'aurai un appartement à Londres.

-Moi, j'aurai une maison. Trois étages.

-À ce stade, c'est un manoir, tu sais ? fit remarquer Mello.

J'entendis un léger "Clac". J'en déduis que Halle avait gentiment tapé la main de Mello. Simple déduction.

-D'accord, donc, j'aurai un manoir trois étages.

-Dans le futur, je serai marié, lança soudainement Mello.

Cette fois, je me tournai vers lui. Tout comme moi, Halle l'avait dévisagé. Mello, loin d'être gêné, l'avait simplement regardée en retour, et pendant quelques seconde je me demandai si j'avais bien entendu. Un bruit de crash me fit tourner brusquement la tête.

-Merde ! criai-je en voyant les mots "Game Over" s'afficher sur l'écran.

Mello éclata de rire.

-Gagné, Halle.

L'incompréhension dans le regard de Halle s'évanouit soudainement. Elle comprit.

-Sale tricheur ! l'accusa-t-elle.

-De quoi ? avais-je finit par demander, largué.

Mello sourit avant de s'étirer.

-J'avais parié avec Halle que je parviendrais à te faire perdre en moins de 10 minutes, m'explica-t-il calmement. J'ai gagné.

-Tricheur !

-M'en fous, amène la tablette, rétorqua-t-il, tout sourire.

-Promis, demain. Mais...

Soudain, Halle redevint sérieuse.

-Tu... Tu étais sincère là ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement crispée. Tu nous imagines... mariés ?

-Qui a dit que je parlais de toi ? répondit Mello avec un énorme sourire.

Trois secondes de silence. Je fixais Mello qui souriait toujours à Halle. Trois secondes. Et un sourire.

-Ah parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser aller voir ailleurs ? dit Halle.

-Ah, mais je n'en attends pas moins de toi.

-Idiot !

De nouveau, je levai les yeux au ciel. Rieuse, Halle avait reprit la main de Mello.

-Bah, moi aussi, dans le futur, je serai mariée. Et j'aurai une belle robe blanche pour l'occasion.

-Et moi, un manteau en cuir!

-Et puis, j'aurai les sous-vêtements qui vont avec, sussura Halle.

-Oh, là, ça m'intéresse, lança Mello en s'approchant d'Halle.

-J'aurais un porte-jarretelles noir, continua-t-elle en se penchant vers Mello.

Prenant une cigarette, je regardais, légèrement désespéré, le couple de guimauve à ma droite. Chuchotant à l'oreille de Mello, Halle avait passé sa main dans ses boucles -boucles ?- blondes, son corps se rapprochant -dangereusement- de celui de Mello. Lequel avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Ah ouais, carrément ? dit-il en se décalant légèrement de Halle.

Avec un sourire assez explicite, Halle avait hoché la tête. Echange de regards langoureux. J'avais allumé ma cigarette, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure. Vingt-trois heures quinze. Tard. Au moment où je me levai pour aller me servir une vodka, Mello se jeta sur Halle, laquelle avait émit un petit cri de surprise. Attrapant la bouteille sur le plan de travail, je me versai un grand verre, tout en tirant sur ma cigarette, en ne levant même plus les yeux au ciel. Sur le canapé, Mello s'était allongé sur Halle, là où j'avais été une minute avant. J'avais bien fait de me lever. Pour eux, je n'existais plus. D'une certaine façon. Normal. Tirant sur ma clope, je les avais regardés, en train de se bécoter. Je souris. J'étais content pour eux. Prenant mon verre, j'avais entendu Halle rire, tandis que Mello embrassait son cou. Avec un nouveau sourire, je reposai mon verre. Tant pis. Discrètement, je sortis dans le couloir, prenant ma veste sans manches, et je quittai l'appartement. Besoin d'intimité ces deux-là.

C'est comme ça que, descendant les escaliers, je suis finalement sorti de l'appart'. Autour de moi, rien ne bouge, personne aux alentours. Normal vu l'heure. Plongeant mes mains dans mes poches, je traverse la route, rejoignant l'autre côté. Dans ce silence de ville, je me mets à marcher, juste pour marcher, sans vraiment penser, tirant sur ma clope parfois. Il fait froid, mais pas ce froid laid et mordant qui fait mal tant il est puissant. Non, plutôt ce froid, si doux qu'on lui abandonne des frissons, parce qu'il ne fait pas mal. Regardant autour de moi, je réalise que je longe un cours d'eau. Je suis dans un parc. Je suis seul. Brutalement, ça me frappe, je suis tout seul. Personne, ni devant, ni derrière. Ni à droite, ni à gauche. Personne nulle part. D'un coup, je m'arrête net au milieu du chemin. Tirant sur ma clope, je crache la fumée en rejetant la tête en arrière. Et mes pensées se mettent lentement en mouvement.

Le jeu insouciant de Mello m'a mis face à un dilemme.

Moi, dans le futur, j'ai quoi ?

Regardant les étoiles dans le ciel sans vraiment les voir, je jette mon mégot, allume une nouvelle cigarette. Le tabac emplit ma gorge, je laisse mon visage vers le ciel. Oui. Moi j'ai quoi ? Mon futur, je ne l'imagine pas. Je vis au jour le jour, sans jamais vraiment planifier. Mon existence peut bien se résumer en quatre mots : cigarette, jeux vidéo, Halle et Mello. Et moto. D'accord, la moto est à Mello, mais c'est aussi mon petit plaisir à moi. J'adore la vitesse, sentir le vent derrière moi, sentir que je suis comme un oiseau libre. Oui, j'ai la moto. J'ai les cigarettes. Je sais, c'est nocif, ça donne le cancer, et bla bla bla. Je sais. J'ai les jeux vidéo. Ce qui me permet d'échapper, l'espace d'une partie, à ma vraie vie. Une sorte d'échappatoire. Arrive Mello et Halle. Mello. Mon ami. Mon frère. Toujours là, et moi toujours à sa disposition. Toujours ensemble. J'ai Mello. Et puis Halle. Depuis qu'elle fait partie de l'existence de Mello, il sourit vraiment, et semble heureux. Halle est gentille, elle m'aime bien, et je l'aime bien aussi. J'ai Halle aussi.

Mais à part ça ?

J'aspire une bouffée de tabac supplémentaire. Le silence de la nuit me semble soudain bien vide. À part ça... À part ça, je dois me battre contre Kira, et puis battre Near. Même si c'est plutôt l'affaire de Mello. Un vaste programme, ma foi. Soufflant la fumée, je me permets un long soupir.

Une lutte, deux amis, un truc nocif, un truc virtuel, et une moto. La vie de Matt. Voilà qui est passablement déprimant.

-Excusez-moi ?

Je me retourne, soufflant rapidement ma fumée. Une jeune fille, plus âgée que moi, me sourit. Jolie fille d'ailleurs.

-Vous auriez du feu ? me demande-t-elle en montrant la cigarette qu'elle a entre les doigts.

-Oh, bien sûr, dis-je en sortant mon zippo de ma poche.

Posant sa sacoche, elle se penche, histoire d'allumer sa clope. Se redressant, elle aspire une pleine bouffée, un sourire aux lèvres. Pas fumé depuis longtemps elle.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit-elle en soufflant la fumée vers le ciel.

J'opine du chef en souriant à mon tour. Elle aspire une nouvelle bouffée avant de reprendre sa sacoche.

-Encore merci, dit-elle en s'en allant.

J'opine de nouveau. Elle me sourit, et part. Adieu jolie inconnue. Je la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Alors, je tourne à nouveau le visage vers le ciel. Immobile, je fixe toutes les étoiles les unes après les autres.

Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Dans mon corps, quelque chose se passe brusquement. Mon cœur s'emballe, mon souffle aussi. Je fais quoi, bordel, je fais quoi maintenant ? Panique étrange et perverse se répandant dans mon sang. Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ?

Je cours ?

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me mets à courir, courir comme un fou, comme un fugueur. Je cours, je traverse tout le parc, me jette sur le trottoir, et cours encore. Bizarrement, il y a des gens ici. Plein de gens. Trop de gens. Partout. Cours. Comme un voleur, je m'enfuis à travers la foule, bousculant des gens, des choses. Adrénaline. Je me jette sur la route. Je dois aller au plus loin. Partir. Fuir. Des pneus crissent. À trois centimètres de mes cuisses, le capot rouge d'une Ferrari. Qui ne me heurte pas. Continue. Dans mon corps, la panique, l'adrénaline et encore une autre chose inconnue se battent, se mêlent et s'aiment. Cours Matt, cours. Les pulsations à mes oreilles deviennent les seules maîtresses du temps.

J'ignore combien de temps je cours comme ça, dans cet état étrange de transe « panicique ». Je sais juste que je cours. Et que la foule s'estompe. Jusqu'à disparaître. Jusqu'à me laisser seul. Jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête. Doucement, j'arrête de courir. Mettant mes mains sur mes genoux, je me penche en avant, cherchant avidement cet air qui ne veut pas venir. Et lentement, je me calme. Respirant profondément, je réalise ce que j'ai fait, je réalise ma fuite. Je réalise que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? M'approchant d'un mur, je me laisse glisser le long, m'asseyant en tailleur. Je cherche une cigarette et l'allume. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'en sais rien. Mais bizarrement, ça m'a fait du bien. Je vais bien, malgré mon point de côté.

Je vais bien.

Tirant sur ma clope, je souris. Ouais, je vais bien. Je m'appelle Matt, ma vie se résume à cinq choses, j'ai mal au ventre et je vais bien. J'éclate de rire. Ca fait tellement de bien. Je ris plus fort, je me force même. Juste pour que ça dure. Je vais bien.

Le soleil se lève à ma droite, et m'aveugle soudain. Le soleil ? Déjà ? Bel astre lumineux, il se lève et m'éclaire tout entier. Il me réchauffe. C'est bon de le sentir sur ma peau. Je soupire.

Et mon portable vibre.

En me contorsionnant, je réussis à le sortir de ma poche, sans me lever. Tiens, c'est Mello.

-Ouais ? dis-je, d'une voix enrouée.

-Matt ? T'es pas rentré cette nuit, t'es où?

Mello. Inquiet. Bizarre. Regardant autour de moi, je soupire.

-Franchement, je sais pas.

-Ca va ? fait-il en hésitant un peu.

-Ouais… T'imagines même pas…

-Ah ?... C'est bien alors.

Un silence. Mello est rassuré. Mello ne me questionne pas. Mello est génial.

-Tu veux que je te cherche avec la caisse ?

-Tu sais même pas où je suis, ris-je.

-Je vais me débrouiller, dit-il –et je l'imagine sourire. Tu veux ?

-Ouais, je veux bien.

-Ok... Matt ?

-Hum ?

Et il raccroche. C'est con, mais ça me fait rire. La blague la plus nulle du monde me fait rire. Matt, tu crains. Avec un soupir, je tire sur ma cigarette, en regardant le soleil et la ville se réveiller.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
